


Está en su naturaleza

by Mariohn



Series: Las Cosas que Guardamos en el Armario [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Finale, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariohn/pseuds/Mariohn
Summary: Porque no comenzó a amarle de pronto. Ni en un día cualquiera. Porque no puede evitar desearlo como lo hace. Porque está en su naturaleza.





	Está en su naturaleza

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen:  
Porque no comenzó a amarle de pronto. Ni en un día cualquiera. Porque no puede evitar desearlo como lo hace. Porque está en su naturaleza.
> 
> Declaración:  
\- Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.  
\- Contiene relaciones Homosexuales.  
\- Contiene Lemon.

Lo olió antes de verlo.

Teddy lo ve entrar por la puerta, desde la cocina. Ha tenido un día pesado, él lo sabe mejor que nadie. El cuartel de aurores no ha dado abasto en días y él mismo siente que en cualquier momento se caerá del sueño. Ha estado fuera de casa un mes completo, en un trabajo de espionaje. Las misiones no suelen ser en extremo complicadas, pero esta vez fue algo lo bastante crudo como para que el cuartel estuviera en vela durante semanas.

Teddy se estremece cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

–**¿Cómo ha ido todo? **–Es lo primero que él pregunta. James recién levanta la mirada hacia él, deshaciéndose del pedazo de tela que en otro tiempo fue una túnica de auror. El hombre hace un gesto de asco y la lanza hacia el basurero más cercano. Sólo porque Teddy sabe que ha sido más duro para James que para él, no le recuerda que debe botar las cosas correctamente. Se muerde la lengua porque sabe que aquello desencadenaría una pelea.

–**Una mierda **–Responde, sólo entonces. Suspirando. Teddy también suspira, agitando la varita para poner la tetera y servirles te a ambos. Quizás con un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar. No necesita usar el olfato para saber que probablemente el hombre huele a humo. A sudor. Y no necesita mirarle para saber que está igual de cansado que él. Pero James se acerca lentamente hacia donde está Teddy y el hombre no duda, _nunca duda_, en ir hacia su encuentro. En estrecharle entre sus brazos, como cada tarde que salen del cuartel y Teddy siente que es un día más donde aún se encuentran con vida. Donde, en realidad, la única certeza que tienen es que si tienen suerte, no habrá ningún procedimiento que intente llevarse a alguno de los dos.

James alza el rostro y se acomoda perfectamente en su hombro. Teddy siente la necesidad de apretarlo aún más hacia él, de fundirse en su aroma, pero le deja acomodarse como quiere sin presionar demasiado. Está perfectamente contento con sólo sostenerle entre sus brazos. Con despertar cada mañana y saber que ya no es cuestión de suerte que James esté ahí. Que no es transitorio, ni que debería sentirse mal por _desearle_ más que a su propia ex esposa. Por quererle más que a nada ni a nadie en esta vida.

No fue como si un rayo atravesara el firmamento y barriera con todo a su paso.

Quizás habría sido más fácil de esa forma, piensa Teddy. Haber despertado un día, haberle visto de pronto y haber dicho '_es él'_. '_Es mi compañero'_. '_Es la otra mitad de mí'_. Pero tenía cinco años la primera vez que supo que James existiría y aquello no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

Teddy deja un beso en el cuello del menor, que provoca una reacción que le complace totalmente.

–**Estoy cansado** –Dice James. Pero aprieta el agarre en torno a la espalda de Teddy y presiona, como si Teddy fuese a írsele de las manos. Como si aquello pudiese siquiera haber sucedido alguna vez. Como si Teddy, a pesar de haber _amado_ antes a otra persona, no hubiese corrido hacia él. Como si hubiese vivido una vida entera sin pensarle.

Teddy había crecido con la perspectiva de que Harry era _casi_ su padre. Desde el primer momento, el hombre se había desvivido por él y le había hecho sentir que era parte de más de una familia. Tenía a su abuela, por supuesto. Pero también estaba Harry, Ginny y los Weasley al completo quienes le habían adoptado como parte de ellos. Algo que, Harry le había comentado, también le había pasado a él. Teddy, en su escasa comprensión del mundo, había asumido que toda la vida serían sólo ellos tres.

¿Qué podía entender, después de todo, un pequeño niño de cinco años? ¿Cómo podría imaginar que su mayor temor se iba a transformar en otra cosa? ¿Qué 25 años después le estaría estrechando entre sus brazos? ¿Qué estaría irremediablemente atado, sin vuelta atrás?

Pero James ha sido siempre el tipo de hombre que suele sorprender a la gente. A él, por sobre todas las personas. Desde el primer minuto en el que Teddy pudo escuchar un llanto proveniente desde el pasillo del ala de maternidad de San Mungo _supo_ que nada sería igual.

–**Ve a bañarte. ¿Quieres comer algo? **–Interviene él, antes de que las cosas se calienten demasiado. Es tan fácil el caer entre sus brazos y olvidarse de todo que debe obligarse a recordar de que posiblemente, James no ha comido nada. Y que necesita al menos una ducha para volver a ser persona.

–**Está bien. Comí en la oficina** –Replica él, separándose a penas. Teddy asiente, escudriñándole con la mirada. Le es fácil notar que no ha dormido ni comido lo suficiente, lo que le hace sentirse un poco culpable. Culpable por elegir un trabajo que ama, pero que no le permite cuidar de su familia como debería. Pero James no es Victoire, después de todo. James ha elegido la misma vida y le ha obligado a reconocer que puede tener ambas cosas a la vez. Que pueden criar un niño, ser una pareja y ser un auror. –**Pero un te estaría bien** –Finaliza. Teddy sonríe y no sin reticencia, le deja ir. No puede evitar olerle un poco y arrugar la nariz cuando siente la esencia de alguien más en su ropa. Podría apostar que un mago le ha tirado de la ropa en medio de la redada. Y que James le ha golpeado en respuesta. Y su apuesta gana cuando el hombre se voltea para comenzar a caminar y Teddy ve, efectivamente, su mano izquierda algo lastimada.

_No había amado a James de repente, con el tiempo. No lo había amado ni siquiera cuando descubrió que James le amaba a él. _

Victoire había aparecido en su vida justo en el momento en el que Teddy había comenzado a preguntarse si realmente amaría alguna vez. Había salido con chicas, pero nunca había sentido algo especial o profundo. Nunca se había sentido… satisfecho. Sabía lo que era el amor, lo había visto bastante de cerca. Había visto a su abuela suspirar por su abuelo, había visto a Harry querer a Ginny. Y le había visto amar a Draco también. Sabía que una persona podía amar más de una vez y que todos esos recuerdos eran diferentes y valiosos. Había observado a Albus y Scorpius, quienes eran demasiado jóvenes como para entender que lo que sentían era amor. Había visto tanto… pero no él. Nunca él. Teddy amaba a su familia, quería a sus amigos, pero siempre había faltado ese qué. Ese sentimiento de amor que lograba que tu estomago burbujeara y que te hiciera sentir diferente.

Si hubiese sabido antes, habría sido todo _tan _distinto…

Teddy duda, pero siente la necesidad de seguirle al baño. De desnudarle y hacerle el amor de forma lenta y sin calma. De eliminar la esencia de otro intruso. De _olerle _en él. Pero también quiere verle reposar y vigilar su sueño.

Amar a Victoire fue como querer a una princesa. Victoire fue hermosa, amable, considerada, _ordenada_… James se había pasado día y noche junto a él, hablándole de clases y quejándose con malas palabras de lo que no le gustaba. No era amable, a veces no era simpático y francamente… era demasiado desordenado como para que sus nervios lo soportaran mucho tiempo. Tuvo que esforzarse para ser el hombre que ella deseaba, para cumplir las expectativas que ella, su familia y la gente tenía de su matrimonio.

Con James era él mismo. Con sus arranques de manía, con sus malos días, con sus resfríos.

Teddy no había amado a James de repente, porque simplemente… _siempre_. _Siempre_ le había amado.

_Desde el primer día._

No había surgido como algo de repente y tampoco le había hecho sentir diferente. Pero era la _necesidad_ de estar con él, de hacerle suyo. De ser parte de su vida con una desesperación abrumadora. Parecía tener una energía que ni siquiera él podía controlar y que le hacía querer caminar alrededor de él.

Parecía ser… Natural.

Cuando escucha el sonido de la ducha Teddy se rinde finalmente ante sus bajos instintos. Sabiendo que, de primera mano, no intentó resistirse. _Ya no_. Pero procura el lanzar un hechizo hacia la tetera para mantener su calor antes de comenzar a caminar. Cuando llega, sabe que James deja la puerta abierta. Aquella es una de los pocos lugares de la casa donde pueden estar realmente solos y tener algo de intimidad. El vapor de la ducha le llega directamente a la cara, junto con el suave olor de James. Teddy tiembla de anticipación mientras desabotona lentamente su camisa con una de sus manos. Con la otra cierra la puerta, y le coloca el seguro. Lentamente, la esencia de su compañero invade la habitación como mar en calma. Para esa instancia Teddy se ha deshecho de la parte de arriba de su ropa. James no le ha visto, aún, algo que le da la oportunidad de observar a su compañero. Puede ver un moretón en la espalda y uno en el brazo derecho. Pero también puede ver cómo el agua se desliza por su cuerpo y los músculos que jamás creyó que le excitarían. No necesita ver hacia abajo para saber que aquella vista comenzó a causar estragos en su cuerpo. Ni que su sangre ha comenzado a calentarse.

Cuando se desprende de los pantalones y se aventura hacia la ducha, James ha terminado de limpiarse el cabello y comienza a masajear su cuerpo con jabón. Teddy suspira y abre suavemente la puerta transparente.

James no le nota hasta que es demasiado tarde y Teddy está encima de su espalda. Le acorrala suavemente hacia la pared de mosaico, deleitándose con la reacción de su pareja cuando el frío del mosaico versus el calor de su piel parece hacerle estremecer. Teddy sonríe, acercando la boca hacia la nuca del menor. James jadea, cuando deja un beso en aquel lugar. Procura el pegarse hacia él, rodeando el estómago del contrario con una de sus manos.

–**Teddy** –Jadea James. Teddy olisquea suavemente sobre él, notando que la esencia de aquel desconocido se ha ido con el agua. No responde a su llamado, sin embargo. Ha sido un mes complejo, estando lejos de él. De su olor. De sus caricias. James parece querer voltearse, pero no se lo permite. Comienza a acariciar su estómago, mientras reparte suaves besos entorno a su cuello. Muerde, cuando James parece querer seguir insistiendo.

–**No aún** –Insiste él. Está seguro de que aquello ha salido en medio de un jadeo cuando el menor ha restregado su trasero en su despierta entrepierna. Teddy vuelve a morder, justo en el sector donde la sangre corre y donde consigue que James se estremezca violentamente. Su entrepierna atrapada en los glúteos contrarios.

El aroma de la habitación se transforma lentamente en algo más sensual. Más acorde a lo que Teddy planea hacerle.

–**¿Me extrañaste, **_**Jamie**_**? **–Pregunta, deslizando su mano libre para presionar la suya y subirla por sobre su cabeza. James no se resiste, restregándose suavemente contra él. Haciéndole notar su necesidad. Su otra mano sube desde el estómago hacia los pezones del menor, comenzando a acariciarlos con la misma calma y suavidad. Tentándole. James jadea más fuerte. Se desespera por la suavidad. Por estar a su merced.

–**¿Necesitas preguntar e-eso? **–Replica el menor, haciéndole sonreír. Por supuesto que no respondería directamente. James no era así. James era fuego, era pasión. Era testarudez. Teddy le pellizca uno de sus pezones.

–**¿Me extrañaste? **–Insiste. Necesita una confirmación verbal de que no ha sido el único necesitado del otro. Que no ha sido una ilusión los últimos seis meses siendo solamente suyo. Que están comenzando a construir lo que Teddy siempre ha querido. Que, pese a todo, _merecen_ ser una familia.

James se arquea, apoyando el pecho y las manos contra el mosaico. –**Sabes que si** –Murmura. A penas escuchándose por sobre el sonido de la lluvia. Teddy está seguro de que si su atención no estuviera totalmente sobre él no le habría escuchado. Se endereza por sobre él para observarle. La vista… lo deja sin palabras. Acaricia suavemente uno de los glúteos del menor, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Cómo había vivido tanto tiempo bajo su techo sin tocarle antes? ¿Cómo había aguantado tal tentación? –**Siempre** –Murmura nuevamente. Las orejas del menor parecen encenderse. Procura el respirar profundamente, porque está seguro de que está a punto de perder el control. Está a punto de quemarse junto a él. Teddy le endereza, le voltea más violentamente de lo que habría querido. Pero en aquel momento, sus labios parecían la misión más importante.

Besar a James se ha vuelto tan natural, que le deja sin aliento el descubrir, nuevamente, que la boca de un hombre pudiera ser tan suave en contraste con su piel levemente rasposa. La diferencia de besarle a besarla a ella era tan abismal que no podía compararla. No podía comparar la tentación de querer explorar más. De querer esa boca en muchos lugares de su cuerpo y el querer ver qué sonidos podía producir si tiraba un poco más. Si torturaba un poco más de él. James le rodea con sus brazos, firme, entregado, abriéndose de piernas para él. Para acomodarse en torno a él.

Y era… Natural el desear fundirse con su cuerpo. El marcar algo que siempre había sido suyo y que no había podido tomar hasta hace muy poco por estupidez.

Aprovecha el que hayan tenido la precaución de tener lubricante cerca para alzar a James de las cadenas y trasladarse un poco más cerca de la repisa. James deja de besarle para mordisquearle la oreja, el cuello, lo que tenga a mano. Como una vez pensó, el menor no era una persona tranquila. Era natural que en la cama fuera de esa forma. Alza una de sus piernas y comienza a prepararle, volviendo a sus labios. Le besa con toda el alma, con toda la pasión que el hombre que le desea puede entregar. Se deleita con sus gemidos, con sus jadeos, hasta que el aire falta. Y aún así no deja de besarle. De acariciar lo que tenga a mano. James le toca por donde puede, dejando marcas calientes que nada tiene que ver con la ducha.

Cuando entra en él debe respirar profundamente. Teddy está seguro de que va a correrse inmediatamente si no tiene cuidado.

Ahora mismo, moverse parece ser una prioridad. James alza una de sus manos y araña su estómago. Sus ojos están vidriosos por el agua, por el deseo. Teddy se estremece al pensar que ahora mismo, es lo único en lo que James puede pensar. Y necesita de alguna forma comprobarlo, moviéndose lentamente y arrancándole un quejido. Tenerle a su merced ha sido algo que necesitaba con tan desesperación que aún no puede asumirlo del todo. Y Teddy se arquea hacia él, hacia sus imposibles labios. Hacia su objeto de deseo. Y lo único que puede oler es a James, a como lentamente su esencia se mezcla con la suya. Y la parte de él que tiene el gen de licantropía se remueve gustoso. Gruñe complacido. Y no puede imaginar un olor más perfecto que ese. Un instante mejor que aquel en el que se sabe dueño, se sabe esclavo. Teddy comienza a moverse a un ritmo vertiginoso, porque sabe que el cansancio no le dará para mucho. James se contrae, jadea, gime su nombre. Se sujeta a él como si fuera lo único que le sostiene a la vida.

Le penetra con el cuerpo, con el alma. Se asegura de que cada parte de James que tiene a la mano grite por él. La sensación de saberse parte de alguien le abruma, le impulsa seguir hasta lo imposible. Ahora mismo, a Teddy le encantaría detener el tiempo. Quedarse ahí, en aquel baño, adorando a James durante toda la eternidad. Pero se prepara para sujetarle para cuando ambos salten al vacío, cosa que sucede más temprano que tarde. Y todo se reduce a blanco, a gritos, a culminación.

A James, siempre a James.

Se desliza hacia el piso, cuando las piernas de su compañero le fallan. Ahora mismo está sonriendo, lo sabe. James tiene los ojos entrecerrados, pero se permite el abrirlos y observarle como si no pudiera creer el que estuviera ahí. Y Teddy le abraza, le confirma que es real. Que cada vez que despierte, estará ahí. Que cada vez que se duerma será lo último que vea.

Que su naturaleza le _empuja_ a él. Siempre le empujó hacia él.

Teddy le acaricia el rostro, le deja un beso amistoso en sus labios. James sonríe, bribón, acercándose para mordisquearle el labio. Teddy sabe que terminarán haciéndolo otra vez. Que no ha tenido suficiente de él ni que James ha quedado satisfecho. Suspira, presionando la frente contra él.

–**Al menos tomemos el té **–Murmura. Recibe una mirada llena de ironía que ignora a propósito, porque ha sido él quien comenzó. –**Aún queda una noche y todo un día **–dice, enderezándose y ayudando al otro a levantarse. James ríe, haciéndole reír en respuesta. No puede evitar desearle, después de todo.

Estaba en su naturaleza.


End file.
